Snow
by FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: Chaor wanted to test out a new battle gear in the coldest location; Eternal Snowing Plains. Kaz had volunteered to be Chaor's guild as he had been there many times before.


Kaz breathed into his gloves, before rubbing them together trying to keep warm. It wasn't windy enough to be a blizzard, but it sure as heck was snowing enough. He glanced over at Chaor, whom only wore a large shawl for extra clothing. The teen was inwardly amazed that the Underworlder seemed so unaffected by the cold.

The Chaotic player was thankful that the great Leader's pace was slower then usual; it allowed the teen to walk next to Chaor instead of behind him. A gust blew at Kaz's face causing him to shiver slightly, he knew from previous experiences that one big gust was the beginning of huge wind storm.

"We should find shelter" Kaz hated suggesting this, knowing the underworld leader would not be impressed having to stop.

Chaor looked down at the human and huffed a "fine" his eyes wandered over the surrounding area before quickly walking into a direction right of them.

Kaz was right, Chaor was not impressed, as the large Underworlder walked at his normal pace leaving the Chaotic player to trail behind him. The Teen sighed to himself and rubbed his arms not sure where Chaor was leading them; The Leader's eyes could see better and farther then the human's, it was matchless in this snowy weather.

Once close enough Kaz could see a cave, Chaor didn't look back at the chaotic player as he walked straight into the cavern. When Kaz got past the entrance he brushed off the snow that seemed to cover his whole body.

Chaor wandered back to the entrance, returning from the deeper parts of the cave. Kaz figured he was making sure the cave was empty. The teen looked back out the cave hearing the wind howl, he watched as gust picked-up speed and strength; like he predicted, and wipe harshly through the tundra.

"Hmm good call Kazzy" Chaor said before heading deeper into the cave.

Kaz smiled brightly at the small compliment, quickly fallowing his favourite creature.

Chaor place the cloth covered battle gear against the back wall, before sitting himself next to it, leaning his back against the wall. Kaz sat down on the other side of Chaor making sure not to lean his back against the cold rock wall.

"How long do these winds last?" The underworld leader questioned looking down at the redhead human next to him.

"It varies, from minutes to a few hours sometimes longer." Kaz explained suppressing a cold shiver, not wanting to look weak in front of Chaor.

Chaor only nodded before looking away from Kaz.

The human rubbed his arms wishing they could make a fire but there was nothing around to keep it going. Kaz looked down the cave and out the entrance seeing that it was becoming dark. Kaz had thought that this was going to be a day trip at most, but he forgot to add in where it was possible for Chaor to meet him and then guild him to his desired location. Kaz was too use to porting to the closest area possible for when he traveled Perim and for that fact he mentally scolded him self for being so ignorant.

Kaz knew, almost with out a doubt, that they were probably going to spend the night in the cave. Chaor notice this fact too as he watch the lights outside turn to black and all that was seen, was large snow flakes as they were whipped around by the unwavering wind.

The human could feel it getting colder as the light faded, pulling his knees to his chest trying to keep at least some-what warm.

"The cold getting to you, Kazzy?" Chaor asked glancing at the human.

"I'm ok, Chaor" Kaz said as he gave the underworld leader a small smile of reassurances.

Kaz really tried hard, but he couldn't seem to control his shivering.

"Shouldn't you port-out?" Chaor said more as a statement then a question.

Kaz thought of that, porting-out and warming up in Chaotic, but there were so many things that would go wrong with that idea. 1. You don't port-back in the same location you port out 2. He wasn't entirely sure if he could find Chaor when he came back.

Kaz didn't know why, but these reasons weren't the ones he spoke out. Instead he said "I don't want to leave you alone."

He felt like kicking him self as soon as the words left his mouth. The human just knew, the underworld leader was going to take it the wrong way and think, Kaz saw him as 'too weak to be on his own'.

Kaz rest his head on his knees and inwardly groaned at his own stupidity; and at whatever possessed him to say such a thing.

Chaor smiled fondly down at Kaz, but let it fade before saying "hump, your choice" the Leader said in his usually stern voice.

The human lifted his head glad that Chaor didn't take his words the wrong way.

The human curled his knees closer to his chest, was it just him or was it getting colder he wondered to himself as his cold shivers turned to trembles.

"Come here" Chaor barked, and with out warning pulled the human onto his lap, Kaz's back resting against his chest and the large creature's arms wrapped around the Chaotic player's waist. "I don't need you freezing to death" Chaor grumbled in a firm voice, leaving no room for objection.

Kaz was tense being in the Underworld Leader's lap, and felt nervous being held so close to his favourite creature.

That feeling didn't last long, as his body absorbed the heat radiating off the leader's body, and all thoughts of protest disappeared with his shivers. Kaz let out a content sigh, as he leaned further into the warmth that was Chaor's chest.

Kaz couldn't see it, but Chaor was smiling down at him. The Leader couldn't believe his fortune; thanks to the weather and circumstances, his Kazzy had no verbal disapproval or even held a physical uneasiness being held by him.

Chaor was going to take the chaotic player to many more places like this, particularly if it meant he could hold his Kazzy so close.


End file.
